illuminae_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kady Grant
Kady Grant is one of the survivors of the attack on Kerenza IV. She is taken aboard the Hypatia after the Kerenza Mining Colony is attacked by the Lincoln battleship. Personality Kady is shown very early on to have a rebellious streak, after purposefully failing certain tests conducted by the crew of the Hypatia to avoid being forced into service. She is very ambitious and knows what she wants to do with her life. Kady is also incredibly stubborn and can keep a grudge for a long time before finally forgiving someone, which, during these circumstances can't always happen; her and rest of the Alexander/Hypatia/Mao fleet are almost always stressed for time meaning she has to make up with whomever she's fallen out with. She excels under pressure and always seems to put herself in danger for the good of others, despite being described as "not a team player." She would also much rather work alone and get the job done, though she is willing to work with close friends, which seems to happen a lot. Appearance Kady's most defining feature is her bright pink hair that has slowly grown out to show her brown roots throughout the series. She is also vey short. She claims it make people underestimate her. (see quote above) She is described as very pretty, though not many of her specific traits are identified by Ezra or security footage. She is identified as having dyed her hair back to brown at the end of Obsidio. Relationships Ezra Mason Kady and Ezra were dating when they lived on the Kerenza Mining Colony, but ended their relationship very shortly before the colony was attacked. Kady initially breaks things off because Ezra does not have a plan for the future, which bothers her greatly. After the Kerenza colony is attacked, Ezra is sent aboard the Alexander ''and Kady boards the ''Hypatia. ''Ezra makes several attempts to contact Kady, but his communications are ignored, as Kady is still holding a bit of a grudge and can't really find the right words to say to him. Eventually, the two start to reconnect when issues begin arising with the ''Alexander and the Lincoln looms closer. AIDAN Kady considered AIDAN her enemy during most of her stay on the Hypatia, thinking of it as a mad AI. AIDAN had pretended to be Ezra to lure Kady to the core servers and then told her Ezra was dead to get her to help it. She struck a deal with it to help the remaining, healthy members of the Alexander go to the Hypatia if she would stay and repair it. They slowly grew closer during the time before the Lincoln arrived, and when the Alexander was mostly destroyed, she consoled AIDAN as it left the bulk of its data behind. In Gemina, she is shown to be supportive of AIDAN and it being in the ''Hypatia's ''systems to resolve the Gemina particle. In Obsidio, their relationship grows to be a good friendship. After AIDAN kills two thousand of the Mao's population for "population control" though, Kady feels betrayed and angered at its decision to do that and shuts it down. For the majority of the book, even when the AI is brought back to save Kady and others from Garver, Kady is angry at it and doesn't feel like talking with it. When AIDAN sacrifices itself to destroy the ''Churchill, ''Kady feels regret and begs for it to not leave. She never saw it again for the rest of the trilogy. Trivia *Kady is fond of the Super Turbo Awesome Team.ILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Page 402 *Kady's IQ is 147.ILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Page 489 *Kady's age in days is 6421 days. *Back when they still lived on Kerenza IV, Kady used to wear Ezra's t-shirts to bed frequently, so often that she can now recognize his smell.ILLUMINAE: The ILLUMINAE Files_01, Pages 470-471 *Kady is a fan of the singer Lexi Blue.GEMINA: The ILLUMINAE Files_02, Page 37 References }} Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Kerenza colonists Category:Hypatia Category:Illuminae Category:Gemina Category:Obsidio Category:Illuminae Group